yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Lost (5. sezon)
Amerikan televizyon dizisi Lost'un beşinci sezonu ABD'de ABC kanalında ve Kanada'da A adlı TV sisteminde yayınlandı. Dizi, 22 Ocak 2020'da gösterime girdi ve Mayıs 2020 tarihinde iki saatlik sezon finaliyle sona erdi.1 Dizinin bu sezonunda, Oceanic Hava Yolları'nın 815 sayılı uçuşunda meydana gelen kazadan kurtulan kazazedelerin düştükleri adada başlarına gelen kurgusal hikâyelerin anlatılmasına devam edildi. Dizinin senaristi/yardımcı yapımcısı Damon Lindelof'un verdiği bilgilere göre 5. sezonda adadan ayrılanların neden adaya dönmek zorunda oldukları anlatılacağıydı.2 Lost, 22 Ocak 2020 tarihinde ABC'de üç saatlik bir klip (önceki sezonların özetini içeren bir kolaj) ve arka arkaya yayınlanan iki bölümle gösterime girdi. Bölümler, Çarşamba akşamları saat 21.00'da (EST) gösterime girdi.3 26 Ocak 2020 tarihinde sezonun ilk bölümü İngiltere'de Sky1 ve İrlanda'da RTÉ Two kanallarında yayınlandı.4 5. sezonun DVD ve Blu-ray diskleri, "Lost - The Complete Fifth Season: The Journey Back, Expanded Edition" adıyla Aralık 2020 tarihinde satışa sunuldu.5 Teknik ekip Sezonun prodüksiyonu, ABC Studios, Bad Robot Productions ve Grass Skirt Productions şirketleri tarafından gerçekleştirildi ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'nde American Broadcasting Company kanalında yayınlandı.6 Programın çekimleri ve yapım sonrası Hawaii'de gerçekleşti.7 Damon Lindelof ve Carlton Cuse, diğer sezonlarda olduğu gibi bu sezon da programın yürütücüsü olarak teknik ekipte yer aldılar.8 J. J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Jack Bender,9 Edward Kitsis ve Adam Horowitz10 Cuse ve Lindelof dışındaki yürütücü yapımcılar olarak ekipte yer aldılar. Lindelof, Cuse, Kitsis, Horowitz yazar kadrosunda; Elizabeth Sarnoff eş yönetici yapımcısı; Paul Zbyszewski supervising yapımcı; Brian K. Vaughan11 yapımcı; Melinda Hsu Taylor ve Kyle Pennington12 yardımcı yapımcılar olarak dizinin teknip ekibinde yer aldılar. Bender, programın yönetmenliğini düzenli bir şekilde yaparken, Stephen Williams ve Paul Edwards eş yönetici yapımcı görevini üstlendiler. Oyuncu kadrosu Lost'un dördüncü sezonundan diziye katılanlarla birlikte dizinin ana kadrosunda on dört oyuncu yer aldı. Hikâye iki farklı zaman periyodunu içerdiği için, oyuncu kadrosu da iki gruba ayrılmış durumdaydı. İlk gruptakileri adadan ayrılanlar: kazazedelerin lideri Dr. Jack Shephard (Matthew Fox), kaçak Kate Austen (Evangeline Lilly), akli dengesi bozuk milyoner Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (Jorge Garcia), işkenceci Sayid Jarrah (Naveen Andrews), hüzünlü eş Sun Kwon (Yunjin Kim), üç yıl adada kalan Desmond Hume (Henry Ian Cusick) ve Diğerleri olarak bilinen adanın yerli halkının eski lideri Ben Linus (Michael Emerson) oluşturmaktadır. İkinci grubu ise dördüncü sezon finalinde adanın kaybolmasıyla birlikte adada kalan ve zamanda gidip gelenler oluşturmaktadır. Kazazedelerden olan James "Sawyer" Ford (Josh Holloway), Diğerleri'nde yer alan ve daha sonra kazazedelerin arasına katılan Dr. Juliet Burke (Elizabeth Mitchell), Kahana gemisiyle adaya gelen ve adada kalan üç bilim adamı: medyum Miles Straume (Ken Leung), antropolog Charlotte Lewis (Rebecca Mader) ve fizikçi Daniel Faraday (Jeremy Davies); ve Kahana'nın patlaması sonucu sağ kalan Jin Kwon (Daniel Dae Kim).1314 Her iki grup içinde sadece, dördüncü sezon sonunda arkadaşlarını bırakıp Diğerleri'nin liderliğini yapmaya başlayan John Locke (Terry O'Quinn) yer aldı. Zaman değişimleri sırasında adada, tekrar eski arkadaşlarına katıldı, daha sonra adayı terk ettikten sonra öldü ve ölü bedeniyle adaya geri getirildi.1516 Charlotte karakteri hakkında beşinci sezonunun beşinci bölümünden itibaren artık bir şey yazılmadı.16 Dördüncü sezonun oyuncu kadrosunda yer almalarına rağmen dizinin beşinci sezonundaki bölümlerde görünmeyen oyuncular da mevcuttur. Bunlar: ormanda ölen babasını gördükten sonra onunla birlikte giden Claire Littleton (Emilie de Ravin) ve Kahana'nın patlamasıyla ölen Michael Dawson'dur (Harold Perrineau).171819 Emilie de Ravin, altıncı sezonda ana kadroya geri dönecek.2021 Ayrıca, eski oyunculardan Walt Lloyd karakterini canlandıran Malcolm David Kelley, beşinci sezonda konuk oyuncu olarak dizide yer aldı.21 İkinci sezonun ana oyuncularından olan Michelle Rodriguez, Ana Lucia Cortez karakteriyle bu sezonun bir bölümünde yer aldı.22 Dizinin ana karakterleri: (soldan sağa doğru) Michael Emerson rolü Ben Linus, Henry Ian Cusick rolü Desmond Hume, Jorge Garcia rolü Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Josh Holloway rolü James "Sawyer" Ford, Elizabeth Mitchell rolü Juliet Burke, Mathew Fox rolü Jack Shephard, Jeremy Davies rolü Daniel Faraday, Naveen Andrews rolü Sayid Jarrah, Yunjin Kim rolü Sun Kwon, Evangeline Lilly rolü Kate Austen, Terry O'Quinn rolü John Locke, Daniel Dae Kim rolü Jin Kwon ve Ken Leung rolü Miles Straume. Beşinci sezonda önceki sezonlarda yer alan birçok oyuncu, dizide konuk oyuncu olarak tekrar yer aldılar. Nestor Carbonell, dokuz bölüm canlandırdığı Richard Alpert karakteriyle; Cheech Marin, Hurley'nin babası olarak David Reyes karakteriyle; François Chau, Dharma Girişimi'nin bilim adamı Dr. Pierre Chang karakteriyle; Lance Reddick, gizemli Matthew Abaddon karakteriyle; Sonya Walger, Desmond'ın eşi Penny Widmore rolüyle; William Mapother Ethan Rom olarak; Jeff Fahey, pilot Frank Lapidus rolüyle; ve L. Scott Caldwell ve Sam Anderson Rose Henderson ve Bernard Nadler rolleriyle dizide göründüler.222324 Düzenli konuk oyunculardan olan Charles Widmore ve ölen Christian Shephard karakterlerini canlandıran Alan Dale ve John Terry, Entertainment Weekly'den Michael Ausiello'ya göre altıncı sezonda ana kadroda yer alabilirler.25 Mira Furlan'ın önceki sezonlarda canlandırdığı Danielle Rousseau karakterinin gençlik dönemi beşinci sezonda gösterildi ve karakteri Melissa Farman canlandırdı. Furlan, adaya çekimler için gitmek istemediğinden rolü bıraktı.26 Tania Raymonde, Alex rolüyle dizide tekrar yer aldı. Fionnula Flanagan, Eloise Hawking olarak dizide tekrar göründü. Patrick Fischler, DHARMA üyesi Phil rolüyle; Brad William Henke, Ajira Havayolları'nın 316 sefer sayılı uçağının kazazedesi Bram rolüyle dizide yer aldılar. Kristin Dos Santos, Ben'in çocukluk karakteri olarak dizinin dört bölümünde yer aldı.27 Marsha Thomason, Naomi Dorrit rolüyle tekrar dizide yer aldı. Yapımcılar, uçak kazasıyla adaya düşenlerden olan köpek Vincent'ın dizinin sonuna kadar yaşayacağına karar verdiler.28 Beşinci sezonda diziye yeni oyuncular katıldı. Lara, Dr. Chang'nin karısı ve Miles'ın annesini canlandıran Leslie Ishii ve Tom Irwin dizinin prömiyerinde dizide yer alacakları belirtildi.2229 Yeni oyunculardan bir diğeri ise Caesar'ı oynayan Saïd Taghmaoui ile Ilana'yı canlandıran Zuleikha Robinson, sezonun "316" adlı altıncı bölümünde diziye dahil oldular. Ilana, altıncı sezonda ana kadroya dahil olabilir. Reiko Aylesworth, Dharma üyesi olan ve 1970'lerde adada araştırma yapanm bir bilim ekibinin üyesi olan Amy rolüyle diziye, sezonun son dört bölümünde katıldı.30 Eric Lange, Dharma üyesi Radzinsky rolüyle yedi bölümde yer aldı.31 Sezon finalinde diziye dahil edilen iki sürekli karakter ise eski bir asker olan Jason ile Samuel'dir.32 Sean Whalen karakterini canlandıran Neil Frogurt, dizinin mobisodelerinden oluşan Lost: Missing Pieces'da beşinci sezonun ilk iki bölümünde yer aldı.22 Yayın bilgileri Dizinin beşinci sezonu genellikle olumlu eleştiriler aldı. Metacritic, sezona 100 üzerinden 78 verdi.33 Beşinci sezonda, Lost'un ratinglerindeki düşüş devam etti. Sezon prömiyeri ve sonraki bölüm, 13.316 milyon Amerikalı tarafından izlendi. Bölümlerin yayınlanmasıyla, izleyici oranında düşüş yaşandı. Sezon finali 9.428 milyon Amerikalı tarafından izlendi. Sezon boyunca tüm bölümler ortalama 11.05 izleyiciye sahip oldu.34 Sezon ayrıca, Primetime Emmy Ödülleri'nde üç dalda adaylık elde etti: Carlton Cuse ve Damon Lindelof, "The Incident" bölümüyle Drama Dizisinde En İyi Senaryo dalında adaylık elde ederken Lost, En İyi Drama Dizisi dalında ve Michael Emerson, Drama Dizilerinde En İyi Yardımcı Erkek Oyuncu dalında adaylık elde etti.35 Sadece Emerson, aday gösterildiği dalda ödülü kazanabildi.36 Bölümler Aşağıdaki tabloda "Sıra no." sütunu, bölümün tüm dizi içindeki sırasını, "Bölüm no." sütunu ise bölümün ilgili sezon içindeki sırasını göstermektedir. "Amerikalı izleyici sayısı (milyon)" sütunu, bölümü canlı izleyen veya kaydedip yayınından sonraki yedi gün içinde izleyen Amerikalıların sayısının kaç milyon olduğunu göstermektedir. "Lost: Destiny Calls", dizinin önceki dört sezonunu özetleyen, prömiyerden önce yayınlanmış kolaj bölümdür.37 "Lost: The Story of the Oceanic 6" adındaki ikinci bir hatırlatma klibi Nisan 2020'de38, "Lost: A Journey in Time" adındaki bir üçüncüsü ise kapanış bölümünden önce yayınlandı.39 DVD 5. sezonun DVD ve blu-ray kutu seti Aralık 2020'de 1. bölgede (ABD ve Kanada)44 Ekim'de 4. bölgede (Avustralya) ve Ekim'de 2. bölgede satışa sunuldu. Tüm bölümlerin yanı sıra içerdiği ekstra içerikler aşağıda verilmiştir. Kaynakça # ^ # ^ Albiniak, Paige, (19 Şubat 2019) "Ten Reasons Why Lost is Found", New York Post. # ^ Jensen, Jeff, (30 Kasım 2019) "Lost Season 5 Gets a Premiere tarih", "Entertainment Weekly". Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ RTÉ (8 Ocak 2020) "Ocak 13-19, Schedule at a Glance, Daily Peak Programming", RTÉ Television Sales. Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ # ^ ABC Medianet, (5 Mart 2019) "Fourteen Early Pick-Ups Announced for the 2019–20 Season". Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Brislin, Tom, (2 Ocak 2020) "UH Academy for Creative Media, Lost, Create Student Internship Program", Hawaii Üniversitesi. Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Keller, Joel, (3 Ocak 2020) "ABC's Show Runners Talk About Pitching, Network Notes, and Internet Scrutiny", TV Squad. Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Lindelof, Damon, (Ağustos 2019) "Lost''Producers", ABC Medianet. Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Frutkin, A.J., (24 Mart 2019) "", ''MediaWeek. Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Vaughan, Brian K. (1 Temmuz 2019) "I Is Returned", Erişim tarihi: 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Bennett, Tara, (5 Ekim 2019) "Tales From the Freighter: New Transmissions – Unearthed Treasures". Lost: The Official Magazine, Titan Magazines. Issue #19. # ^ Lindelof, Damon (yazar) & Cuse, Carlton (yazar) & Bender, Jack (yönetmen), "There's No Place Like Home". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 13, 4. sezon. 30 Mayıs 2019 tarihinde yayınlandı. # ^ Vaughan, Brian K. (yazar) & Taylor, Melinda Hsu (yazar) & Williams, Stephen (yönetmen), "The Little Prince". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 4, 5. sezon. 5 Şubat 2020'de yayınlandı. # ^ Lindelof, Damon (yazar) & Cuse, Carlton (yazar) & Bender, Jack (yönetmen), "There's No Place Like Home". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 14, sezon 4. Yayın tarihi 30 Mayıs 2019. # ^ a'' ''b Kitsis, Edward (yazar) & Horowitz, Adam(yazar) & Edwards, Paul (yönetmen), "This Place is Death". Lost, ABC. Bölüm 5, sezon 5. Yayın tarihi 12 Şubat 2020. # ^ Kitsis, Edward (yazar) & Horowitz (yazar) & Williams, Stephen (yönetmen), "Something Nice Back Home" Lost, ABC. Bölüm 10, sezon 4. Yayın tarihi 2 Mayıs 2019. # ^ Sarnoff, Elizabeth (yazar) & Pennington, Kyle(yazar) & Edwards, Paul (yönetmen), "Cabin Fever".Lost, ABC. Bölüm 11, sezon 4. Yayın tarihi 9 Mayıs 2019. # ^ # ^ Dos Santos, Kristin, (5 Temmuz 2019) "Spoiler Chat: 30 Rock, Lost, Gossip Girl", E!. 10 Ocak 2020 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ Actor Nestor Carbonell: I'm living a dream, Notiemail. Erişim tarihi 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ # ^ Ausiello, Michael, (14 Temmuz 2019) "Spoilers on Lost, Grey's, NCIS and More! Plus: Twisty Blind Item Revealed!", "Entertainment Weekly". Erişim tarihi 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ # ^ # ^ Lindelof, Damon & Cuse, Carlton & Fox, Matthew, (4 Ağustos 2019) "Comic-Con International", ABC. Erişim tarihi 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ Ausiello, Michael & Jensen, Jeff "Doc", (31 Ağustos 2019) "Spoilers on Lost, Grey's, Dexter, Smallville, Gossip Girl, and More!", "Entertainment Weekly". Erişim tarihi 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Metacritic, (6 Ocak 2020) "Lost (ABC): Season 5". Ocak 2020 tarihinde erişilmiştir. # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ # ^ Cuse, Carlton & Lindelof, Damon, (3 Ocak 2020). "Dharma Initiative presents DSA announcement 8 with Damon and Carlton" (mirrored version). ABC.com mailing list. Mirrored version. Erişim tarihi 10 Ocak 2020. # ^ a'' ''b "316" ve "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" were aired out of order. Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi= (yardım) # ^ Andrews, Naveen (aktör) & Lee, Iain (görüşmeci), Lost Season 5 Revealed, Sky1 8 Ocak 2020. # ^ Tarih değerini gözden geçirin: |erişimtarihi=(yardım) # ^